


When You're Mad

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunsui finds it amusing when Nanao's mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Mad

Shunsui likes it when Nanao berates him.

Whenever he doesn't do paperwork or is just laying around in his office, nursing a bottle of alcohol, she'll always be there beside him, urging him to get up and get to his desk and get some work done. She won't stop until she sees him with a brush, an inkwell and a piece of paper before him. Which is hardly, for Shunsui knows just when is the right time to steal outside and dodge her nagging.

He knows just when to hit Nanao with a whine which usually leaves her staring wide-eyed at him in disbelief. Or he'll tell her some rumours most of them made-up that he's heard circulating around the Seireitei. Rumours of who's gotten into whose hakama, who's kicked the bucket, whether that mad scientist has finally blown up the young girl who's unfortunate enough to be called his daughter, whether that madman from the Eleventh (whom his best friend Ukitake has strangely taken quite a liking to) has butchered his seated officers, or whether Captain Unohana has finally gotten laid.

Shunsui never fails, and it only takes less than a second to hop out the window and flash-step through the air to Ukitake's. He'll then drag the protesting man out from work and they'll pick up some drinks at an isolated yet extravagant teahouse that Nanao is sure to not know about. But then again, she's the sort who wants to know everything, the type that won't stop till she finds her captain and sits him down to paperwork, and Shunsui is certain that one day she'll find his "secret hideout."

But till then, he's content to stretch his legs and relax to the sound of the shamisen and the peaceful dances performed by the geisha. He's also one for taking risks hiding away yet still with the notion that she can find him anytime. That's what makes the chase interesting.

And when he's finally had enough, when the music and dances and beautiful dresses are starting to bore him, he'll return to his division and sit himself down at his desk. And he'll wait for his Nanao-chan to come back. Usually, after a whole day of wasted effort, she'll return at dusk sweating and tired and ultimately pissed.

Shunsui laughs at her every time she sets foot into his office with her once neat hair sticking out in every direction and her glasses resting lopsidedly on the bridge of her nose. He settles his chin in a palm and gazes at her, the subtle fondness he feels for her fleeting through his dark eyes. Only those close to him, like Ukitake and Unohana, are able to catch such subtle hints. Nanao seems to be oblivious to it, which is just as well, for Shunsui loves nothing more than a good chase for one particular skirt.

"Welcome home, Nanao-chan!" He grins at her and mock-salutes, oh so jovially, ignoring the dangerous aura emanating from her being. She marches over to him, eyes hidden by the reflection on her glasses, and she slaps the glass bottle out of his hand. He manages to catch it before it hits the desk.

"Be _careful_ with that Nanao- _chan-_ "

She snatches the bottle right from under his nose and, seething, glares down at him. " _Who's_ your Nanao- _chan_?"


End file.
